Christmas' tales
by Elorin
Summary: Même les super-héros fêtent Noël...Ou du moins essayent, parce qu'avec les Avengers, ce n'est jamais aussi facile que ça en l'air ! Un recueil d'OS pour patienter jusqu'à Noël et aller jusqu'à la fin de l'année en compagnie des Avengers et de leurs bêtises ! *Pas de romance particulière, tous les avengers *
1. Calendrier de l'avent

Bonjour, et joyeux Noël à tous ! ( Oui, pour moi Noël commence dès début décembre )

Ce truc était censé être un calendrier de l'avent, un os par jour, mais prise par le temps, je n'aurais jamais le temps de tenir ce rythme, malgré l'aide de Etherenthine ! Donc un recueil d'OS de Nowel ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

( Quant à Alcool, faisons boire Thor non-actualisé depuis perpette : ma rentrée fut épouvantable et je n'avais pas la tête à écrire un truc léger... A présent ça se remet en place tout doucement, et j'ai commencé le nouveau chapitre.. Simplement Noël me tenant à coeur, je poste ceci avant Faisons boire Thor, oui c'est vil. )

* * *

« - Il penche quelque peu sur la droite, monsieur. Un peu à gauche maintenant. »

En ce samedi premier décembre, la voix immatérielle de Jarvis résonnait dans le penthouse de la tour Stark, tandis que Anthony Edward Stark se concentrait face à un mur. Mur qui se trouvait être, dans cette portion, blanc depuis qu'il avait rejeté au sol la peinture qui s'y trouvait précédemment. Un truc coloré, d'un peintre dont le nom finissait par -ski. A moins que ce soit un allemand au nom imprononçable ? De l'art moderne, acheté par Pepper et auquel il ne comprenait rien.

Il préférait de loin ce qu'il était en train de redresser sous les conseils de Jarvis.

« -Et là ?

- Je regrette monsieur, mais votre clou ne doit sans doute pas être planté à la perpendiculaire du mur, et cela déséquilibre l'ensemble. C'est imparfait.

- Je suis pas un ingénieur du clou, Jar'. J'aurais dû demander à Thor de le planter pour moi, tiens.

- Tony... ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Souffla Pepper, adossée au chambranle de la porte. En tailleur et serrant un dossier contre sa poitrine, elle rentrait s ans doute d'un entretien pour Stark Industrie, et elle regardait Tony, à la fois amusée par son comportement, et ravie qu'il parvienne encore à l'étonner. A l'étonner, autant qu'à l'exaspérer.

Tony se retourna et lui livra un grand sourire de gosse et vient l'enlacer et l'attirer jusqu'au mur et à sa toute nouvelle décoration.

« -J'accroche le calendrier de l'avent de cette année, mais Jar' est jamais content. Il ne te semble pas droit à toi ? Je suis sûr qu'il est droit, c'est Jar' qui raconte n'importe quoi. Jarvis, es-tu saoûl ?

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Un calendrier de l'avent sert à distribuer un chocolat par jour, pour faire patienter les enfants jusqu'au 24 décembre, jour de Noël dans le monde occidentalo-judéo-chrétien terrien.

- Jarvis, ma question est sérieuse. Tes stabilisateurs de niveau sont au point ? Je m'inquiète.

- Je sais ce qu'est un calendrier de l'avent, Jarvis, merci. Et Tony n'est plus un enfant... du moins j'en étais persuadée. Mon dieu je suis une pédophile. Ce que je demande, c'est pourquoi est-ce que toi et Tony passez des heures à l'accrocher droit, alors que de toute manière, Tony aura tout mangé d'ici à demain.

- Ceci est une accusation injustifiée et malhonnête ! »

Tony la fixa, outré, fronçant les sourcils, la bouche entrouverte. La jeune femme esquissa un sourire et lui essuya tendrement le coin des lèvres.

« - Tu en as encore partout. Combien est-ce que tu en as déjà mangé ?

- Okay, je capitule, madame l'espionne. Tu passes trop de temps avec Nat, c'est vraiment pas bon pour moi.

- Combien ?

- Un seul ! C'est le premier décembre, j'ai le droit.

- Waow. Un seul ? Je suis fière de vous, monsieur Stark. »

Et elle l'était, ses yeux pétillaient. Il s'enthousiasmait tellement pour Noël cette année qu'elle avait juste envie de lui sourire d'un air un peu bête. Habituellement, cette période lui donnait envie de se plonger dans le travail et ne plus jamais sortir de son atelier, mais pour l'instant, il n'arrêtait pas de vouloir organiser un grand et beau Noël. Un grand et beau Noël, avec elle. Peut-être avec quelques Avengers.

Un grand et beau Noël, puisqu'il avait une famille, une merveilleuse petite-amie, et des super-amis, cette année.

« - Je me dois de rétablir le compte à trois, monsieur Stark. Quant à celui dissimulé dans votre poing, il est en train de fondre, monsieur. »

Tony jura, et rouvrit le poing qu'il cachait jusqu'alors dans le dos de Pepper. S'y trouvait en effet, un petit chocolat, qui commençait à fondre et à lui coller aux doigts. Il esquissa une moue innocente, sous le regard sévère de sa patronne :

« - Un chocolat ?

- Si tu crois vraiment que je vais lécher tes d... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Tony ? »

Pepper regardait le mur en ouvrant de grands yeux ébahis. Qu'est-ce que Stark avait encore inventé ?

« Hum ? »

Tony pivota sur ses talons, un doigt dans la bouche – il n'allait pas gâcher ce merveilleux chocolat tout de même, si Pepper n'en voulait pas, c'est qu'elle n'avait aucun goût. Enfin, elle en avait un, puisqu'elle avait accepté d'être sa petite-amie, mais... Renier un chocolat, être allergique aux fraises et ne point boire comme un trou, c'était s'ôter les plus belles choses de la vie. A vous donner envie de foncer dans un trou noir intersidéral, tiens.

« - Mon calendrier de l'avent.

-... Tout ce que je vois, c'est un poster géant de trois mètres sur deux.

- Oui, je l'ai fait sur mesure ! Il est à la mesure des Avengers

- De ton ego, juste de ton ego.

- Comme ça, toute l'équipe pourra avoir un chocolat quotidien. Je les ais invités à passer Noël à la Tour, cela ne dérange pas ?

- C'est un agrandissement d'une photo de groupe des Avengers, Tony !

- Sur mesure, te dis-je ! 24 fois 6 cases, pleines de chocolat noir fourré au kirsch !

-Au kirsch ?

- Oui, c'est un alcool de cerise, vraiment fameux. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas en prendre un ?

- Tony... » gémit Pepper.

Qu'il aime ou non les fêtes de fin d'année, Anthony Stark la faisait toujours autant tourner en bourrique.


	2. Au voleur !

**Je crains d'avoir saccagé le personnage de Natasha ( et peut-être Thor au passage ), et je m'en excuse platement ! Comme je m'excuse s'il reste quelques fautes dues principalement à l'heure tardive ! Que vos chocolats soient délicieux et que ce chapitre vous plaise autant que le premier ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! **

**Squiiiik.**

**Un léger grincement de porte, une porte qui se referme dans l'obscurité. **

**C'était quand même fou des portes qui grinçaient autant chez un milliardaire. Il devait avoir de l'huile pour entretenir sa fichue armure, mais rien pour une malheureuse porte ?! Était-ce une ruse de Pepper pour être sûre que Tony n'aille pas faire des bêtises au lieu de dormir auprès d'elle ? **

**Furtivité pressée dans le noir. Claquement de pieds nus sur le carrelage.**

**Hop, hop.**

**Se faufiler adroitement vers sa cible. La diode rouge de la caméra de Jarvis suivait le déplacement de l'intrus, et s'immobilisa en même temps que lui. Un grognement sourd retentit lorsqu'un gros orteil heurta quelque chose de dure. Sûr et certain que ce truc n'était pas censé être là.**

******« -Staaark...je vais te tuer, t'étriper et te faire avaler ton putain de réacteur, piles et fils compris... »**

**L'intrus ne réussit pas à retenir les insultes, sous la douleur. Il se retenait déjà de s'introduire dans la chambre de Stark pour lui faire regretter de laisser des affaires sur le sol, et se taire, c'était trop. Il respira calmement, avant qu'on perçoive à nouveau un bruit de pas, à cloche-pieds cette fois. **

**Estropié ou non, il l'aurait ! Non mais ho ! Il n'était pas dit qu'il allait ainsi se faire priver, spolier, abuser et malmener ! On l'avait déjà privé de beaucoup...Mais un chocolat ? Oh ça, non, jamais ! Cela ne se passerait pas comme ça !**

**Le chocolat était au lait, délicieux, fondant sur sa langue, sans doute acheté chez un chocolatier réputé de la ville. Un délice vraiment, l'intrus osait à peine le mâchouiller, préférant faire durer le plaisir et sentir l'arôme chocolaté envahir sa bouche. **

**Miam, miam.**

**Cela valait le coup de se lever en pleine nuit pour un tel chocolat de l'avent ! **

**Il se passait la langue sur les lèvres pour récupérer quelques grammes supplémentaires de cacao quand ****_quelque chose _****l'atteint en plein visage. **

**Ce n'était ni dur, ni pointu, ni coupant, mais le gourmand laissa échapper un couinement de surprise. C'était mou, mais lancé avec assez de violence pour faire mal, et lui faire se mordre la langue. **

******« - Non mais, ça va pas ? C'est quoi ça ? … Un coussin ? Je rêve ? On m'attaque avec un coussin ? »**

**C'était un délire nocturne ou quoi ? Une crise de somnambulisme ? D'hallucinations ? **

**Non, il était bel et rien réveillé au milieu de la cuisine de Monsieur Stark, dans sa bouche le goût du sang se mêlait désagréablement au bon chocolat et il tenait, dans ses mains, le coussin qu'on venait de lui jeter à la figure. **

**C'était passablement ridicule.**

******« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Sale pervers dégénéré ! **

******- Hystérique ! »**** cracha-t-il automatiquement en entendant une voix féminine bien connue lui crier dessus. **

******- Voleur ! Estomac à pattes ! »**

**Il ouvrit la bouche pour défendre son honneur – il n'était pas un estomac à pattes, il réclamait juste un malheureux chocolat, et il ne volait point, il ne faisait que récupérer ce qui lui lui revenait de droit : il vivait dans cette foutue baraque branlante, oui ou non ? - mais il fut coupé dans son élan.**

**Un poids mort vient l'atteindre en plein dans l'œsophage, le projetant au sol. **

**Sa tête heurta le mur, et décolla une partie de la peinture qui s'y trouvait. Le choc fit se décrocher le calendrier de l'avent, qui leur tomba dessus, dans un grand bruit de carton, comme celui d'un poster se décollant bruyamment au milieu de la nuit. Autant pour la furtivité. **

**Deux petits bruits légers leur signalèrent que deux chocolats s'étaient échappés de leurs cases pour dégringoler sur le sol sans doute pas loin d'eux. Le calcul fut facile : il roula, en direction de la source du sol. A lui les chocolats bonus et à mort la mégère ! **

**Une main lui agrippa la cheville, remonta le long de sa jambe pour lui saisir le genou et, les ongles profondément plantés de chaque côté de ses os, tourner son articulation dans un sens non naturel. Il poussa un cri furieux, et son pied heurta le menton de son agresseur dans un craquement sec. **

******« -Salaud !**

******-Salope ! » **

**Apparemment, ça, elle n'aima pas : elle le saisit par la taille, et ils roulèrent comme des chiffonniers sur les ruines du calendrier de l'avent. Il sentit distinctement un chocolat s'enfoncer entre deux de ses côtes. **

**Une épaule nue se baladait près de son visage et il y planta ses dents avec appétit. **

**Ça, c'était pour son chocolat manqué ! **

**Il sentit des doigts griffus se glisser entre ses côtes, le griffant jusqu'au sang. Avec un grognement furieux, il inversa leurs positions, profitant de son poids et de sa taille sur la frêle silhouette de son adversaire pour la plaquer au sol. **

******« - Rends-moi ce chocolat !**

******-Viens le chercher ! »**

**Elle le saisit par les cheveux et lui rejeta de force la tête en arrière. Il chercher à se retenir à elle, mais ses doigts glissèrent sur le vêtement soyeux qu'elle portait. **

**A moitié étranglé par sa position il articula :**

******« -On s'est faite belle pour son poussin d'amour ? **

******- Toujours joindre l'utile à l'agréable. »**

**Une droite bien placée lui explosa sa joue à lui. Il se libéra d'une clé qui lui tordit son bras à elle. Les mêmes râles de douleur dans le noir. **

******« - NON MAIS C'EST FINI OUI ?! »**

**La lumière les aveugla et les deux combattants clignèrent des yeux pour regarder Clint qui, en bas de pyjama, les regardait, encore ensommeillé et le doigt sur l'interrupteur, depuis l'embrasure de la porte.**

**Deux ennemis mortels se battant comme des sauvages, c'est terrifiant. **

**Natasha Romanoff, en nuisette de soie noire, allongée au sol, une bretelle tombant de son épaule en sang où était imprimée une marque de dents assez méchante ? **

**Loki Odinson, en longue chemise noire, à califourchon sur elle, du sang goûtant de ses lèvres à côté d'une trace de chocolat ?**

**Pas terrifiant du tout. Pitoyable. Misérable.**

**Ils avaient l'air aussi féroces que des gamins débraillés qui se disputaient une poupée en se roulant par terre. **

******« - Un assassin du SHIELD, et un dieu sorcier asgardien qui se tirent les cheveux et se griffent comme des fillettes. Nos ennemis tremblent. »**

**Piquée au vif, Natasha en oublia un instant d'arracher les cheveux de Loki pour fixer l'archer, outrée: **

******« - Il a volé un chocolat ! »**

**Clinton posa sa tête contre le cadre de la porte, les yeux à peine entrouverts. Natasha l'avait habitué à un discours sensé : elle devait forcément avoir une bonne raison de martyriser ainsi Loki. Seul le manque de sommeil empêchait l'avenger de saisir le pourquoi du comment, voilà ce qu'il pensait. **

******« -Et ?**

******- C'était pas pour lui ! C'est un sale voleur ! »**

**… Le profond soupir de Loki traduisait à peu près la perplexité de Clint. Aux dernières nouvelles, le vol ne comptait pas dans les nombreux crimes de Loki. Vol de trône à la limite, mais c'était des histoires d'asgardiens ça, et il ne préférait pas s'en mêler.**

**Clinton referma les yeux et marmonna : **

******« - C'est qu'un chocolat Tasha...**

******- Raison de plus ! Rends le nous ! »**

**Elle tira sur la poignée de cheveux qu'elle serrait dans son poing pour approcher le dieu d'elle et ****répéter à quelques centimètres de son visage :**

******« -Rends. Le. Nous.**

******-Tash, lâche-le, et retournons nous coucher, s' il te plaît... »**

**Une manière polie ( histoire d'éviter de se prendre un méchant coup dans les parties ) de dire : ****Natasha Romanoff, I'm tired of your shit.**

******« -Non. » **

**Les espionnes russes ont tendance à être déterminées, et surtout têtes de mule. **

******« - Tu auras ton chocolat demain matin, Tasha , viens... »**

**Natasha finit par administrer à Loki un coup dans les parties ( car il n'avait pas été poli, lui ), le faisant basculer sur le côté : elle se releva d'un bond pour rejoindre sagement Clinton.**

******« - C'est ça, va nous pondre un oeuf en chocolat ailleurs... »**

**C'était à peine un gémissement qui émanait des lèvres de l'asgardien, mais la veuve noire se retourna vers lui, et s'empara de la première arme à portée de mains : **

******« - Tu vas voir qui va pondre ! Rends ce putain de chocolat ! **

******- Il faudra m'ouvrir le ventre pour ça, tu crois que je t'ai attendu pour le manger, princesse ?**

**Soyons clairs : Ce ne pouvait être rien d'autre qu'une perche tendue à l'assassin. **

******« - Si ce n'est que ça, je vais me faire un plaisir de t'arranger ça ! »**

**Elle agita férocement une cuillère en bois en direction de l'estomac de Loki, et lui en enfonça l'extrémité dans le ventre, lui attirant un râle tragique.**

**Aux yeux de Clinton, celui-ci se moquait ouvertement de la jeune femme, mais il était trop pressé de rejoindre son lit pour en informer Natasha et envenimer la situation.**

**Pourquoi sortait-il avec une telle femme, déjà ?**

******« -D'après toi, le chocolat que tu as volé, il est dans l'estomac, l'intestin ou l'intestin grêle ?**

******- Oh, mais je présume que tu vas tout ouvrir en grand pour être sûre de ne pas le louper, psychopathe que tu es !**

******- Puisque c'est si gentiment proposé !**

******Nat, tu ne vas quand même pas t'abaisser à manger un truc que ce type a mangé, »**** tempéra Clinton en attrapant la jeune femme par la taille.**

**Elle lui mit un coup de cuillère sur la main.**

******« - Par principe ! Lâche-moi, je travaille !**

******- Laisse-le faire et retournons dormir ! Il fera moins le malin quand il aura des poignets ********d'amour, le dieu du diabète !**

****** -Je t'emmerde le piaf, tu ne dis ça que parce que tu es frustré qu'elle préfère passer la nuit à me frapper qu'avec tes poignets d'amour ! » **

******Nat lui fracassa le crâne à coup de cuillère, ici confondue avec un marteau. **

****** « - Oh, tu vas voir qui est... **

******- C'est fini, oui ?! Il est trois heures du matin, espèce de cinglés dégénérés ! Je me lève dans 2h pour aller discuter avec des investisseurs de vos conneries qui ont détruit New York ! Vous êtes peut-être des super-héros, mais moi, j'ai besoin de mes heures de sommeil, suis-je claire ? »**

** Les mouches volèrent et se prirent un mur.**

******La cuillère s'immobilisa dans les airs.**

** Loki rentra la tête dans les épaules. **

** Clint se glissa derrière Natasha.**

** Tony trottina, surexcité, pour jeter un coup d'œil dans la pièce. **

** Les yeux de Pepper étincelaient de fureur, même s'ils n'étaient qu'à demi ouverts et qu'elle était emmitouflée dans sa couette.**

****** «- Ma Pepper adorée ?**** s'enquit Tony. **

**-******** Toi, pas bouger. Je parle aux trois braillards. **

******- Loki a volé un chocolat avengers !**

******- Je m'en contre-fiche. Entrez-tuez vous si cela vous intéresse, mais laissez-moi finir ma nuit.**

******- On va faire moins de bruit, » ****promirent en cœur les psychopathes ici rassemblés.**

**Pepper partit dignement, traînant sa couette derrière elle. Stark, en caleçon décoré de petits iron-men faisant des cabrioles sur fond mauve, passa la tête dans l'encadrement, l'air curieux et ébouriffé comme un oisillon. **

******« -Pourquoi ils se tapent dessus ce coup-ci ? **

******-TONY !**

******- Ooops, désolé Pepper !»**

**Tony mit un coup de coup à Clinton et répéta, cette fois dans un chuchotement : **

******« - Pourquoi ils se tapent dessus ce coup-ci ? » **

**Clinton lui murmura, de l'air concerné de celui qui suit un match sportif avec attention, malgré la fatigue : **

****** « - Loki a ouvert un chocolat du calendrier de l'avent, et...**

******- Pas le mien, j'espère ?**

******- Non, c'était à Thor, je ne touche pas aux restes des asgardiens, rassure-toi.**

******- …. et Natasha veut le lui faire recracher.**

******- Beurk. **

******-C'est aussi mon avis,**** intervient Loki.**

******- On ne t'as pas demandé ton avis, juste le chocolat !**

******- Ce n'est même pas le tien Tasha... » ****soupira Clinton, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Tony, prêt à se rendormir aussi sec.**

******« - Un pour tous, tous pour un ! » **

**Loki évita un nouveau coup de cuillère, et contra le suivant à l'aide d'une brique de lait qui avait eu l'audacieuse idée de se balader par là. **

******« - Mais ce n'est pas juste ! Vous avez tous des calendriers, et pas moi ! Tous les matins, vous savourez vos chocolats sous mon nez !**

******«- Oh petit frère! Mon pauvre frère ! » **

**Avant qu'ils puissent réagir, Thor entra en action, bondit, écarta Natasha, attrapa Loki et le pressa contre lui. **

******« - Mon frère ! Ami Stark ! Peux-tu arranger ça, je t'en prie ?! Aide donc mon frère !**

**-Thor...Lâche-moi, bougre d'abruti collant et baveux. **

******- Ô puissante voix désincarnée qui régit les appartements de l'ami Stark, apporte donc un calendrier pour mon frère bien-aimé !**

******-Je rêve où il est en train de le bercer ? » **

**Clinton se frotta les yeux. Ne plus jamais entamer le festin de Noël avant d'aller se coucher. Plus jamais. Il avait des putains d'hallucinations. **

**Ou bien il devenait fou. Tout était fou depuis qu'il avait suivit Natasha jusque dans la cuisine.**

**Pourquoi il avait fait ça déjà ?**

**Ah oui. Elle lui servait de bouillotte et il était du genre frileux. **

******« - Thor. Je vais te faire avaler le calendrier. Sans les chocolats. Lâche-moi donc !**

******- Mais, mon frère, cela est injuste que nul ne t'ait pourvu en douceurs chocolatées de Noël !**

******- Je suis bien d'accord, mais je ne vois pas en quoi me faire écrabouiller dans tes bras de camionneur va m'offrir un chocolat.**

******- Je t'assure de mon soutien et t'apporte un réconfort similaire à celui apportée par cette délicieuse friandise humaine !**

******- Non merci, je me contenterais du chocolat.**

******-Rajoute un bisou à ta proposition peut-être ? ****Hasarda Clinton.**

******- Rajoute une paire de menottes, oui » ****ajouta Natasha, s'éloignant des frères enlacés, avec une grimace.**

** Loki profita du fait que son frère partait remettre d'aplomb le calendrier de l'avent que Natasha et lui avaient saccagé, pour jeter fièrement à Stark : **

******« - Stark, tu me dois cinquante dollars, je t'avais bien dit qu'elle était dominanatrice. **

******- Objection ! Cela ne prouve rien et je réfute cet argument ! »**

**Tony pointa un doigt accusateur sur le dieu, pendant que Clinton et Natasha se tournaient vers eux d'un même mouvement, ahuris. Ne pouvaient-il pas arrêter de se comporter comme des mégalomanes comploteurs, une seule minute ? **

**Loki ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer lorsqu'un joli et charmant chocolat apparut sous son nez. **

******« - Il s'agit de mon chocolat de demain, mon frère, celui d'aujourd'hui a mystérieusement disparu, et j'en suis fort marri. Celui-ci te permettra-t-il de supporter cette injustice supplémentaire jusqu'à ce qu'on soit en mesure de t'offrir un calendrier de l'avent ? » **

**Le regard de Loki fit plusieurs fois l'aller-retour entre le regard bleu et candide de son grand frère et le petit carré de chocolat au creux de sa main tendue. **

**Grand frère qui ne sembla pas le moins du monde entendre le soupir exaspéré de Natasha, qui balança nonchalamment sa cuillère en bois sur Loki : **

******« -J'abandonne, ils sont irrécupérables. Je vais me coucher. » **

**Jingle de victoire dans la tête de Clint F. Barton ! Toutes nos félicitations ! Vous êtes l'heureux colocataire d'une veuve noire fatiguée et énervée ! **

******« - Tu m'offres ton chocolat ? **

******- Oui, mon frère !**

******-... Toi, Thor Odinson, partage de la nourriture avec quelqu'un ?**

******- Tu n'es pas quelqu'un, tu es mon frère ! »**

**Loki fixa Thor un long moment : devait-il prendre ce chocolat et passer outre le fait que Thor lui servait du « frère » à toutes les sauces ? Après tout, sauce chocolat ça devait être bon... Il haussa les épaules et s'apprêta à se saisir de l'objet du délit lorsque Tony décida qu'il avait assez attendu. **

******« - Teuteuteu ! On ne t'as pas raconté, tête de bouc ? Le papa Noël ne vient que pour les enfants sages ! » **

**La main de Stark surgit dans son champs de vision, s'empara du chocolat et le millionnaire le boulotta aussi sec, l'air ravi. **

******« - C'était pour mon frère ! » **

**Rugit Thor, sautant sur ses pieds, les poings sur les hanches. Le dieu de la guerre fixa Tony Stark avec colère : c'était donc une manie chez l'homme de fer que de lui voler ce qui lui appartenait ? **

******« - Les avengers ne sont-ils pas tous frères ? »**** riposta Tony sans se démonter, tandis qu'il mâchouillait sa proie avec application. **

**La lueur colérique dans les yeux de Thor s'apaisa quelque peu, mais il croisa tout de même les bras, sur la défensive. Tony loucha sur les muscles du dieu. Il devrait vraiment penser à installer une armure de secours dans chacune des ( nombreuses ) pièces de la Tour Stark. **

******« - Ah ! Tu sais pu quoi dire là, pointbreak ! » **

**Triompha Tony, malgré sa diction rendue pâteuse par le chocolat qui fondait sur ses dents. Il s'avança pour agiter un doigt victorieux sous le nez et à la barbe de Thor, mais trébucha sur le fourbe croche-pieds tendu par le dieu sournois, toujours assis au sol. **

**Bam. Aaaah. Foutu dieu à la con ! La dignité d'Iron-Man vola en éclat alors que Tony s'effondrait, le doigt toujours tendu dans l'air, jusqu'à tomber sur son pire ennemi. C'était la nuit des super-héros pathétiques. **

******« - Eh bien, Ami Stark, que t'arrive-t-il ? Ne te sens-tu pas bien ? »**

**Thor pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, pour regarder avec perplexité Iron-Man écroulé au sol sur son frère. **

**Il ne savait plus marcher ? Ou alors une grande fête était programmée au niveau du sol ? Il en était ! Sa joie de vivre retrouvée, Thor s'apprêta à s'asseoir par terre avec ses deux petits camarades, mais il se sentit brutalement tiré en arrière, alors que Clinton l'attrapait par le bras et le menait, manu militari, hors de la cuisine. **

******« - Laisse tomber et va au lit, ils sont stupides. Tous les deux.»**

**Loki et Tony qui avaient commencé à se battre avec la classe et la dignité qui les caractérisaient, s'immobilisèrent pour les voir sortir et la porte se refermer . Dans le silence retrouvé de la pièce, ils entendirent distinctement la clef se tourner dans la serrure pour les enfermer à l'intérieur.**

**Enfermer dans la cuisine avec son pire ennemi et un calendrier de l'avent de dimension gigantesque.**

** Y a pire. **

**Un sourire narquois revient sur les lèvres de Loki :**

******« - Sus aux chocolats ? »**

******« - J'peux plus bouger...Trop mangé de chocolats, »**** baragouina l'asgardien allongé sur le sol de la cuisine aux alentours de cinq heures du matin.**

**Il ouvrit un bouton de sa chemise avec un bâillement : trop mangé, trop vite, trop de sucreries. Beuh. Ils n'avaient pas de chocolats sur Asgard, et il allait sans doute être malade. Mais il ne regrettait rien. C'était siii bon !**

******« - Oh que si, tu vas bouger ton charmant postérieur, je crois qu'il y a le 6 et le 21 du calendrier de Clint sous toi. Ou alors, je sais pas où ils sont passés. » **

**Tony, assis en tailleur un peu plus loin, observait les décombres de la cuisine d'un air inquiet. Pas inquiet pour la cuisine et les débris de calendrier de l'avent géant, sauvagement déchiqueté, qui l'encombraient, mais inquiet pour les deux ultimes chocolats qui refusaient de se laisser trouver et avaler.**

**Son estomac les réclamait à grands cris ! **

******« - Je crois avoir vu le 6.**

******- Où ça ?**

******- Dans ma main. Puis dans ma bouche. »**

**Tony leva les yeux au plafond, désespéré par le dieu, qui digérait paisiblement à un mètre de lui, les paupières closes. **

******« - Et le 21 ? **

******- …. Il est effectivement probable qu'il soit à l'origine de la gêne qui se situe dans mon dos .**

******- Décale-toi.**

******-Je suis un dieu.**

******-Dieu, décale-toi. » **

**Loki daigna se déplacer de quelques centimètre, permettant à Stark de récupérer le chocolat et de l'engloutir. **

******« - Et maintenant ? **

******- Quoi encore, Stark ?**

******-Nous sommes toujours enfermés, et je m'ennuie. **

******- Thor aura faim d'ici une demi-heure grand maximum. Il nous libéreras. Maintenant arrête de gigoter et sers moi de coussin, mortel. » **


	3. Let it snow

Merci à tous pour vos reviews adorables ! Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir répondu à tout le monde personnellement, même si j'ai essayé, alors sachez que je vous aime, vous remercie et vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes ! En raison de l'heure tardive, quelques fautes se cachent peut-être dans ce chapitre, mais j'espère qu'il n'y en aura pas trop et je relirais sans doute demain. Pour tout ceux qui vont - comme moi - commencer leurs examens bientôt, bon courage et j'espère que je vous fournirai une pause bien méritée !

* * *

La neige.

Tapis blanc duveteux, qui tombait lentement, presque au ralenti, depuis le ciel, comme si on avait renversé au-dessus de leur tête, un seau sans fond, rempli à ras bord de flocons. Ceux-ci cascadaient lentement, en tourbillons paresseux jusqu'à s'amonceler sur ses pieds, ses épaules, et sa barbe.

Il avait un peu froid à la tête, et ses bottes n'apprécieraient sans doute pas d'être plongées dans une dizaine de centimètre de neige, mais il avait la tête renversée en arrière pour regarder la neige tomber. Il clignait de grands yeux bleus ravis, avec l'air d'un gamin qui découvre la neige pour la première fois.

Thor Odinson est un viking. Même si sur Asgard, il ne neige jamais, Thor Odinson est un habitué de la neige.

Pourtant, cela faisait dix minutes qu'il se les gelait dehors, émerveillé. Il sentait le regard de son frère posé sur lui. C'était bien cela qui changeait tout : Loki, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte fenêtre, les bras croisés, vêtu de ses vêtements habituels, sans marquer le moindre frisson, la moindre chair de poule, les pomettes et les doigts bleuis par le froid.

Thor avait haït la neige, qui lui rappelait les monstres à exterminer.

Thor adorait la neige, qu'il redécouvrait comme l'univers de son petit frère.

La magie du moment éclata en même temps que la boule de neige sur son crâne.

C'était froid. C'était mortellement froid, et sa tête désagréablement prise dans un étau gelé. Il secoua la tête pour chasser les flocons de sa crinière mouillée, avec un cri furieux. Brr! Il se retourna vers son agresseur, pour faire face à un homme de fer hilare: dans son armure complète, Tony Stark se tenait à un mètre du sol, oscillant sur ses propulseurs et une reste de neige fondant sur ses gantelets.

Ainsi qu'une flaque d'eau sous ses pieds, quand le feu de ses propulseurs effleurait le tapis neigeux.

**« -Iron-Man, sauveur de l'humanité et responsable de la fonte des pôles, »** grimaça cyniquement Loki dans leur dos.

**« - Tu veux manger aussi de la neige, tête de bouc? »**

Une boule de neige s'écrasa sur le visage bleu de froid du dieu. La glace dégoulina le long de ses traits, d'une manière atrocement lente. Loki passa la main dans ses cheveux, faisant tomber les cristaux de ses mèches sombres, uns à uns.

Iron-Man le pointa du doigt, un sourire goguenard sous la visière relevée de son casque.

Thor contempla son frère sous ses propres sourcils enneigés : Loki semblait avoir sa propre bulle remplie de dignité courroucée, bulle où s'écoulait le temps une seconde après l'autre. Stark trouvait cette dignité affectée hilarante. Thor trouvait ça mauvais signe.

**« -Mon frère ?**

**-Mais il va bien ton frère, c'est que de la ... »**

Tony s'interrompit de lui-même, alors que son QI pourtant habituellement élevé, faisait la synthèse des éléments perçus.

Ce n'était pas la voix d'ours de Thor.

C'était la voix de Loki, de celui-qui-passait-tout-son-temps-à-clamer-qu'il-n'avait-pas-de-frère, oui, oui.

Les lèvres de Stark formèrent un beau ô tout rond, et tout surpris. Loki sonnait l'heure du rassemblement et de l'union fraternelle.

L'heure était grave.

**« -Oups, »** laissa-t-il tomber. « ...et j'ai froid aux pieds, » ajouta-t-il après être resté un instant pensif.

**«-Vos propulseurs ne fonctionnent plus correctement, monsieur, »** l'informa Jarvis, qui réagissait visiblement plus vite que lui aux brusques changements de température.

**« -Oh ?... Mais je vole toujours ?** Demanda Stark en ouvrant de grands yeux stupides.

**- Le terme le plus approprié serait que vous êtes « posé », monsieur. »**

Il baissa le regard pour apercevoir ses pieds pris dans une colonne de glace qui s'élevait de la neige jusqu'à ses genoux. Il était debout sur une grosse stalagmite.

**« -Vos propulseurs sont pris dans la glace, monsieur.**

**- Au lieu de me dire ce que je vois, met donc en route le système anti-gel !**

**-Je ne peux pas, monsieur.**

**-Pourquoi donc ? Ce truc nous permet de voler jusqu'aux hautes couches de l'atmosphère et un glaçon l'arrête ? Il vaut mieux pas que je plonge dans une piscine de whisky dans ce cas !**

**-Tu n'aimes pas avoir les pieds mouillés, Stark ? **demanda Loki en s'avançant dans la neige.

**- C'est encore de ta faute, hein, le bouc ? »**

Loki haussa les épaules, tournant ses paumes vers le ciel pour y recueillir les flocons. Ils s'aggloméraient sur sa peau légèrement bleuté, sans fondre.

**« -Comme d'habitude.**

**-Heureux comme tu te confesses. Maintenant, fais fondre cette foutue glace. **

**- Tu n'as rien contre les intempéries, dans ton armure de super-héros ?**

**- Tout est gelé, même la commande de ta muselière, le cabot.**

**-Mon frère est le roi des Jotuns, »** déclara fièrement Thor, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, alors qu'il était jusque là très occupé à préparer une réserve de boules de neige.

**« -Pointbreak, ne fais pas ça ! »**

Tony éleva ses stabilisateurs en direction des deux frères. Thor eut un sourire de gamin, le regard brillant sous les mèches pleines de flocons qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

**«-POUR ASGARD ! »**

Les projectiles des deux frères atteignirent Iron-Man en même temps.

–

Steven Rogers passait un doigt pensif sur l'écran de l'IStark posté sur ses genoux. Il avait encore un peu de mal à s'adapter aux technologies de Stark Jr., mais c'était surtout parce qu'il n'en éprouvait pas vraiment le besoin, quand il en avait envie, il se débrouillait pas trop mal. Il ne cassait rien, en tous cas. A sa décharge, il fallait préciser que puisque Stark sortait des nouveautés révolutionnaires tous les deux mois, il était difficile d'être à la page.

Il était assis sur le canapé du salon avengers, les genoux relevés pour soutenir l'écran qu'il consultait distraitement, lorsque Pepper apparut à la porte, des dossiers dans une main, une tasse de café dans l'autre.

**« - Steve ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? » **

Il renversa sa tête contre le dossier pour la voir et lui sourit :

**« - Pas grand chose, tu as besoin d'aide ? »**

Le super-héros de la veuve et de l'orphelin déplia sa carcasse et posa l'IStark sur la table basse.

**« -Non, non, c'est la première neige de l'année, tu devrais sortir avec les autres. Tony est déjà en train de faire l'abruti, dehors. **

**- Monsieur Stark est en cours d'exécution de ce qu'il nomme une « bataille de boules de neige » à l'extérieur avec messieurs Odinsons, bien que cette activité ne semble recéler aucune velléité véritablement agressive malgré son appellation, **les informa Jarvis.

**-Raison de plus pour ne pas mettre un grincheux dehors, ils s'amusent bien ensembles. Ca ira, j'ai passé 70 ans dans la neige, j'en ai assez vu pour le restant de mes jours. »**

Il lui sourit gentiment, et vint la décharger de quelques dossiers :

**« -Donne-moi ça, je te les porte. Toi, bois donc ton café.**

**-Merci beaucoup Steve... »**

Ravie, Pepper pressa avidement ses doigts autour de la tasse fumante.

**«-Tu es sûr que cela ne te dérange pas ?**

**- J'en ai assez de la neige, crois-moi !**

**-On a jamais assez de neige, » **annonça fougueusement Natasha qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.

Pantalon noir, col roulé douillé, bottes de cuir montantes et, au milieu des boucles rousses qui semblaient sautiller de joie, un cache-oreille noir. La russe était prête à se donner à coeur joie en milieu enneigé.

**« - Il n'y en a même pas que cela, pour l'instant, c'est le moment de mettre le nez dehors, mon capitaine. Clinton fais déjà une tête de dix pieds de long depuis le premier flocon, il est donc de ta responsabilité de leader de ne pas faire le grincheux et de me tenir compagnie ! Je te l'enlève Pepper, ça te dérange pas ?**

-Fais donc, assura la blonde en récupérant vivement ses dossiers des mains d'un captain america éberlué.

Avant qu'il ait pu articuler la moindre syllabe, Natasha passa son bras sous le sien et l'entraîna dehors.

–

**« - Lâchez-donc cet avenger, mécréant ! »**

Le feu croisé de boules de neige qui s'abattait sur Tony Stark cessa un court instant, lui permettant d'apercevoir Natasha qui, traînant Rogers derrière, bondissait à sa rescousse.

Vive le SHIELD, et mort aux asgardiens.

Une boule de neige vola près de sa tête, elle se baissa, fit une roulade dans la neige, et envoya une boule de neige vers Thor.

**« -Bien joué, Natalie ! »**

Stark leva des pouces victorieux depuis son piédestal gelé.

**« -Oh toi, la ferme...Tu as l'air ridicule comme ça. » **

Natasha le contempla sévèrement, expirant l'air glacé par petites bouffées enthousiastes.

**« -Qui a fait ça ?**

**-Loki, quelle question ! »**

Tony ne perdrait jamais une occasion de dénoncer l'asgardien.

**« -Loki! »**

Celui-ci se tourna vers elle, un sourcil haussé et un boule de neige toute prête dans sa paume.

**« -Tu montes dans mon estime,** constata gravement Natasha.

**-Ne dis pas ça comme si tu venais de te diagnostiquer une maladie grave,** répliqua Loki avec un drôle de sourire.

**-Ami capitaine Rogers ! Joignez-vous donc à nous ! Ne restez pas ainsi ! »**

Thor s'ébroua comme un labrador qui venait de se rouler dans la neige, et s'approcha de Steve à grands pas, sa grande paluche tendue vers lui.

Le soldat observa les cristaux de glace projetés sur lui avec une sorte d'effroi.

Il s'attendait presque à retourner au stade glaçon à l'instant. Il chassa timidement les flocons recueillis par ses épaules. Mais il fut interrompu par les puissants bras du dieu qui s'enroulaient autour de ses épaules.

**« -Non, Thor, je... »**

Trop tard, il avait déjà de la neige à mi-mollet et un projectile en main. Thor lui leva le bras libre avec un rugissement :

« -Captain America!

**- Rogers, je t'ordonne de venir me délivrer, moi, ton camarade avenger, pris dans la glace, »** gesticulait Tony en tentant de remuer les genoux.

Natasha était prise d'un fou rire, rien qu'à le regarder faire. Un fou rire assez violent, pour qu'elle ne puisse pas voir une boule de neige lui arriver dessus, venue d'on ne savait...

**« -Loki!**

**-J'ai rien fait, »** se défendit le dieu, levant des mains vierges de toute trace de neige...

...mais ses yeux bleus pétillaient et il ne parvenait pas à empêcher les coins de ses lèvres de tressauter étrangement. De manière suspecte, même.

**«-Oh toi !**

**-C'est pour ton bien, sinon tu vas finir par m'apprécier, et je crains que cela ne soit pas bon pour tes nerfs, »** railla Loki en réponse.

Sans pouvoir remuer le petit doigt ( de pied ici ), Stark regarda les deux éternels ennemis se poursuivre en pataugeant dans la neige, s'effondrant tour à tour dans la masse neigeuse, avec l'adresse de manchots aveugles avec une patte dans le plâtre.

**« -Vous saccagez la neige, c'était joli... » **lâcha Thor avec une bouille déçue.

Son frère gâchait toujours tout.

Captain America sortit de sa léthargie frigorifiée pour lui sourire d'un air rassurant :

**« -La neige va tout recouvrir, ne t'inquiète pas. Avec un peu de chance, elle les recouvrira aussi. **

**-Tu promeus l'hibernation sous la glace, blanche-neige ? T'as raison, t'as une peau de pêche depuis ton séjour dans le congel !**

**-Stark... »**soufflait Steve, fatigué, quand il y eut soudain une explosion.

La glace sous les pieds d'Iron-man venait d'être pulvérisée avec violence, et attiré vers le sol par ses kilos de métal, Tony Stark s'effondra dans la neige, comme une tortue retournée sur le dos. On apercevait vaguement deux bottes de métal rouge s'agiter hors du tas de neige.

« -...à l'aide ? Quelqu'un ? »

Les deux frères se tournèrent vers la porte-fenêtre, dans l'encadrement de laquelle se tenait Coulson, l'un de ses nouveaux joujoux fournis par le SHIELD entre ses mains et grand sourire aux lèvres.

**« -Vous feriez mieux de rentrer, vengeurs. Le SHIELD n'a pas la moindre assurance maladie à vous proposer si vous tombez malades.**

**-C'est intolérable ! Je démissionne ! **brailla Tony de dessous sa neige.

**-Vous n'êtes pas employé chez nous, Stark. Vous nous couteriez trop cher, vous vous faîtes mal une fois par jour quand vous ne vous affectez pas vous même une mission suicide. Vous devriez plutôt prendre exemple sur le capitaine Rogers. »**

Il adressa un sourire niais à Steve.

**« -Et sur Thor. Et maintenant, je vous conseille de ramener vos miches à l'intérieur, si vous voulez vos chocolats chauds dans vos estomacs plutôt que ce joli engin, dans vos fesses. »**


	4. Mon beau sapin

Avant tout : JOYEUX NOWEL A TOUS ET A TOUTES

Que vous le fêtiez ou non, que vous aimiez ce jour ou non, sachez que si vous avez ouvert cette fic, je vous aime très fort et que vous êtes formidables ! ( faîtes moi donc le cadeau d'une review ! )

**« Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, heigh-ho, heigh-ho »**

Tony avait chantonné la ritournelle durant les deux cents premiers mètres du périple.

**« Heigh-ho »**

Au bout des cent premières mètres il avait daigné l'apprendre à Thor, qui s'était mis à chanter en coeur avec lui, voire plus fort que lui.

**« Heigh-ho, heigh-ho »**

Après le 241e mètre parcouru ensembles, Tony s'était tut et avait laissé Thor s'égosiller tout seul.

**« On rentre du boulot! »**

Etant donné qu'ils tournaient en rond depuis une heure et treize minutes 52 secondes – merci Jarvis – et que Thor n'avait jamais cessé de chanter... Vous pouvez comprendre l'état nerveux extrêmement fragile dans lequel Tony se trouvait actuellement ( déjà qu'habituellement, ce n'était pas glorieux ).

Si vous ne comprenez pas, je suis sûr que Jarvis peut vous dégotter une version de dix heures.

**« -Thor, tais-toi et porte donc ma hache, » **lança brusquement Stark lui tenant le manche de celui-ci à bout de bras, comme s'il s'agissait d'une serpent venimeux particulièrement dégoûtant.

Thor le contempla un instant, surpris par la demande mais son interrogation n'alla pas plus loin: il attrapa la hache et la hissa en sifflotant sur son épaule gauche, son épaule droite étant déjà occupée par sa propre hache.

Il ne faisait plus viking.

Il ne faisait plus bûcheron.

Il ne faisait plus chasseur.

Il faisait un mélange des trois, un géant blond capable de couper une forêt en deux d'un coup de hache bien placée. Quelque chose comme ça.

Stark frissonna.

Il était tout seul avec ce type là, armé de deux haches affutées – la technologie Stark y avait efficacement pourvu – dans une forêt assez grande pour que personne ne puisse l'entendre crier, à part Jarvis. Et Jarvis aurait beau relayer son appel au secours avec une efficacité redoutable, le temps que ses petits camarades viennent à son secours, il serait déjà transformé en saucisson. Le temps qu'il déplie sa super-armure de sa super-valise dont il tenait la super-poignée dans sa su...main, il pouvait déjà avoir la tête plantée en haut d'un sapin voisin !

Pourquoi lui avait-il laissé les deux haches ?

Pourquoi était-il venu tout seul dans cette forêt avec un abruti qui ne différenciait ni Jotunheim du Canada, ni un épicéa d'un norman ? Cela crevait les yeux, les géants n'avaient ni bois ni pattes griffues et les ours n'avaient pas une bonne odeur de sapin tandis que les élans... Il s'embrouillait là non ?

Une minute !

Ils n'étaient pas venus tous les deux en amoureux, que nenni.

**« - Où est le piaf ? **

**- L'oiseau est dans le nid, je répète, l'oiseau est dans le nid ! Et il va te défecter dessus si tu ne t'actives pas un peu Stark, je me les gèle en altitude, moi.**

**- T'as qu'à descendre le piaf et remuer ton imposant popotin dans la neige, on verra si c'est moins froid ! » **Rétorqua Stark.

Il avait froid aux pieds. Il avait les pieds mouillés.

Il n'aimait plus la neige, voilà. Alors non, il était pas d'humeur, ni pour supporter les bêtises de Hawkeye, ni les tours affolés de Th...

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il tournait sur lui-même en regardant en l'air, l'autre abruti, là ? Il avait peur qu'un sapin lui tombe sur la tronche ?

**« - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Thor ?**

**-Ami Stark ? Aurais-tu enchanté notre ami Clinton de la même manière que ton génie familier tant aimé ? ? **

**-... Quoi ?! **

**-Où est-il ?**

**- Je suis là Thor. »**

D'un gracieux et souple mouvement du fessier, Clint sauta au sol depuis la branche de sapin où il était perché, et se réceptionna élégamment près de ses deux compères.

**« -Du haut de ton nid, as-tu trouvé notre proie ?**

**- J'ai bien vu un lapin, mais il était avec ses lapereaux et je n'ai pas osé déga...**

**-Le sapin ! »**

Anthony Edward Stark roula des yeux ; le SHIELD embauchait donc de tels crétins ? Promotion canapé sûrement.

**« -Ami Stark... Es-tu sûr de toi ? Pourquoi doit-on couper un tel conifère ? Je croyais que la voix désincarnée que tu nommes Jarvis était responsable de l'approvisionnement en chaleur de nos appartements ? »**

Le fait que peut-être que vous, ô occidentaux modernes, sapin rime avec Noël, cadeaux, lumières joyeuses et mal au cheveux et crises de fois, mais à Asgard un sapin rime avec « perdus dans la neige hostiles, pourchassés par des loups de la taille d'un gros cheval, mourant de froid et de faim, nous faisons brûler sur un feu une cuisse d'oliphant, Loki m'a prêté sa cape, c'est un frère formidable, mais je l'ai prêté à Dame Sif car elle frissonnait, du coup il boude et il est allé coupé un sapin dans son coin »

Chacun sa culture.

Stark se retient de cogner la tête de Thor contre un tronc d'arbre et de le laisser coincé sous la neige qui tomberait du dit arbre. Dans la famille Stark-Potts, c'était Maman Potts qui était dotée d'une patience d'ange, Stark avait déjà expliqué à Thor pourquoi ils avaient besoin de couper un sapin très exactement – et il avait compté, attention - … très exactement...oui bon, d'accord 0 fois.

En y repensant, il avait arraché Thor des bras de sa donzelle, lui avait sans doute crié d'enfiler une pelisse de peau de bête avant de lui mettre une hache dans les mains et de l'entraîner dans une forêt. Peut-être ne lui avait-il rien expliqué, à part une chanson débile.

Thor était intelligent, mais à force de le prendre pour un débile, le blond devenait...blond.

**« - C'est Noêl bientôt, et pour fêter ça... On mange les chocolats, on mets des lumières scintillantes, on s'offre des cadeaux, on mange bien, on boit beaucoup... et on coupe un arbre et on le décore.**

**-Pourquoi faire ?**

**-... Beau, majoritairement. C'est une tradition, un symbole !**

**- Le sapin de Noël n'a pas une origine celtique ? Tu devrais en avoir entendu parler, y a pas un dieu du sapin à Asgard ? »** Demanda Clint.

Passez tout votre temps russe et vous finirez par tout savoir sur les fêtes de fin d'année.

Par contre, Thor le regardait comme s'il venait de lui dire que son frère était un mauvais garçon : cela ne faisait pas sens, pas tilt dans sa tête et le géant blond fronçait les sourcils avec perplexité. Qu'est-ce que Clinton voulait dire par là ? Serait-ce la signification de l'univers ?

**« - Je... Ne suis pas celte. **

**- Asgardien, oui, je sais, mais la légende de Thor elle vient bien des...**

**- Des vikings, le piaf, des vikings, »** intervient Tony, heureux d'utiliser son QI, pour une fois qu'il en avait l'occasion.

**« - C'pas pareil que les celtes ? **

**- Nop, il y a une différence dans la manière de trancher les ennemis.**

**-Vous, midgardiens, êtes des êtres pleins de mystère, »** constata calmement Thor, qui ne s'inquiétait déjà plus des paroles de ses amis : ils étaient comme ça les midgardiens, il ne fallait pas chercher à comprendre tout ce qu'ils disaient au pied de la lettre.

**« - Le tout est de se trouver un beau sapin, bien touffu et bien haut ! On**** le coupe, tu le prends sur ton épaule et on rendre au bercail festoyer ça comme il faut ! Hop hop !**

**- A deux heures, Stark ! »** annonça le faucon-vigie.

**- Il est bien trop majestueux pour cela ! » **Se courrouça Thor, aussitôt qu'il vit le mastodonte, qui élevait fièrement sa cime au-dessus de tous les autres.

**-Mon beau sapin, roi des forêts … »** chantonna naïvement Clinton, et il ignora superbement Tony, dont les lèvres articulaient silencieusement quelque chose du genre « arrête de chanter tout de suite triple idiot sinon il pousser la chansonnette jusqu'à trois heures du matin ».

En moins poli, je présume.

**« - En effet ami archer ! Ce conifère est le monarque de ses bois! On ne peut point le couper ! Il est bien trop majestueux pour cela ! Choisissez vous donc une autre victime !» **

Hippie Thor se plaça, tel un défenseur de la cause sapine, entre ses amis et leur victime désignée, bras et jambes écartés.

**«- Je vous interdis de le couper !**

**- Il est au courant que c'est lui qui a les haches ?**

**- T'as pas ta hache, toi ?**

**-Un archer ne se déshonore pas en utilisant une hache ! » **

Clinton se rengorgea fier comme un paon, et bomba le torse, mains sur les hanches, sous le regard ahuri de Tony. Les avengers. Une équipe de bras-cassé, il vous le confirmait.

**« - Tu comptais le couper comment l'arbre avec tes mignonnes petites flèches ? **

**-Je peux toujours te découper avec ces mêmes mignonnes petites flèches, Stark. »**

Stark loucha sévèrement sur la flèche que Clinton venait de lui mettre sous le nez, prête à lui être décochée en plein... poumon mettons, parce que la flèche risquait de pas trop aimer la collision avec son ark.

Ne pas énerver l'archer.

Revenir à la mission initiale.

** « -A partir du moment où tu considères que couper un sapin est un crime, je vois pas en quoi, couper un plus petit sapin est mieux hein : qui sacrifier, bébé sapin ou roi sapin ? »**

Pourquoi Stark devait-il toujours faire la morale à des dégénérés asgardiens dans des conditions infernales ? Il recommençait à neiger, là !

Thor s'immobilisa, et il était visible que sous son crâne de Dieu blond, cela s'agitait fort : C'était un dilemme intéressant. Il finit par ramener ses bras – et ses haches – le long de son corps. Il s'écarta de quelque pas du sapin et lança d'un ton mélo-dramatique :

**« -Très bien. Je vous le laisse.**

**-Thor.**

**-Ami Clinton.**

**-Thor.**

**-Qu'y a-t-il ami Clinton ? **

**-Reviens là.**

**-Je ne peux voir une telle infamie.**

**-C'est toi qui a les haches. Et nous ne sommes que de frêles humains. On a besoin de toi. Reviens là.**

**-Eh bien tenez ! »**

Tony et Barton se jetèrent au sol, le nez dans la neige pour laisser passer au dessus de leurs têtes les deux haches lancées furieusement dans leur direction.

**« - ON NE LANCE NI LES CISEAUX NI LES HACHES, ABRUTI. » **

Thor les contempla d'un air ahuri, sans comprendre où était le problème. En même vous parlez à un mec qui balance des marteaux à travers des forêts, alors les élémentaires mesures de sécurité, hein...

Stark s'allongea sur le dos, les mains croisées sur son torse pour déclamer d'un ton shakespearien :

**« - A présent que dans l'arbre les haches sont fichées, serait-il possible que tu te décides à trancher dans le vif du sujet ? » **

Grognant, soufflant, râlant, Thor se décida à récupérer ses deux haches du tronc de majestueux roi de la forêt. Il commença aussitôt à abattre ses deux haches – simultanément oui, messieurs dames, on est un dieu ou on ne l'est pas, à l'horizontale du tronc du fameux sapin.

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, Clinton et Stark assis sur une branche basse d'un arbre voisin se partageaient le goûter ( trois donuts, deux sandwichs, deux parts de tartes et des cupcakes ) emporté par le prévoyant/gloûton Iron-Man.

Thor était peut-être brillant au marteau, mais alors à la hache...

**« - Il va se couper un doigt,** commenta Tony, la bouche pleine.

-** Evidemment. La véritable question c'est : qui va tomber en premier, l'arbre ou le doigt ?**

**- La main. Je mise sur la main. **

**-Monsieur, Mademoiselle Potts cherche à vous contacter. **

**-Passe-moi la sur l'oreillette, Jarvis. »**

Avec la rapidité d'une oie gavée, Tony avala l'énorme bouchée qu'il mastiquait, s'essuya la bouche et toussa un coup. Il n'avait pas du tout vidé le frigo du penthouse sans rien à dire à Pepper avant de partir les bras chargés de victuailles illicites, alors même que Pepper essayait de le mettre au régime ( paraît qu'un super-héros doit être musclé. Genre. Pourquoi se serait-il embêté à mettre au point une super-armure si c'était le cas ) qu'est-ce vous allez imaginer ?

**« - Chérie ? **

**-Tony . Où es-tu encore passé ? **

**-Et dans quelle misère a-t-il encore entraîné l'agent Barton ?**

**-Bonjour à vous aussi, agent Romanoff, »** sourit le millionnaire de son air le plus innocent.

**« -Loki a daigné lever un nez méprisant de son foutu bouquin, le temps de nous dire que vous étiez partis avec son frère pour couper un sapin de Noël.**

**-Joyeux Noël Pepper ?**

**-COUPER le sapin vous mêmes en forêt ? Non mais ça va pas !**

**-Je sais que je suis irrésistible, mais on a jamais vu un sapin venir jusqu'à la tour Stark avec ses petites racines, tout seul comme un grand.**

**- On achète des sapins, spécialement cultivés pour ça et pré-découpés, TONY arrête de faire l'idiot avec tes nouveaux camarades de maternelle. **

**-LE PIIIIIIIIED.**

**-...Donne-moi une minute, Clint essaye de me dire un truc. » **

Tony couvrit son oreillette d'une main pour se tourner vers Clinton qui, peu charitablement, était écroulé de rire et lui désignait Thor sans pouvoir articuler un mot.

Le sapin portait une petite entaille dans son tronc.

Thor avait une hache plantée dans le pied.

**«- On a un agent à terre, je répète, on a un agent à terre. On veut un hélico, je répète un hélico avec un panier garni. » **

On m'a demandé un Clintasha et j'assure : il y aura un OS consacré à Clintasha tout mignon et tout. Je sais juste pas si ils montent le sapin avant ou après.


End file.
